


Helping Hands

by spymaster



Series: SuperReignCorp [4]
Category: Supergirl (TV 2015)
Genre: Day At The Beach, F/F, Fluff and Humor, Gay, Gay Panic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-27
Updated: 2018-01-27
Packaged: 2019-03-10 00:30:27
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,927
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13493040
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/spymaster/pseuds/spymaster
Summary: SuperReignCorp, Ruby and Alex went to the beach. Kara and Sam had problem with Lena and sunscreen together.





	Helping Hands

**Author's Note:**

> Let's get these gays together! 
> 
> I don't own any character, only the mistakes.
> 
> Enjoy!

Lena fell back onto the chair and exhaled happily. She had just taken a sip of the coconut and decided that coconut was the best fruit in the world. The sun glared down from the sky but it didn't reach her because she was shielded by a giant umbrella that she had brought with her on this trip.

 

“Lena, come out and play with us!” she heard and used one finger to push the sunglasses higher on her nose bridge.

 

“No!” she answered for the fifth time. Going to the beach wasn't her idea and she was completely tricked into this. Kara had promised they would have a fun day and Sam had been super enthusiastic about it so Lena didn't question.

 

“You’re supposed to be out in the sun, Lena!” Sam’s voice came closer. Her two friends were playing volleyball with their sister and daughter, yet they always felt the need to drag her in this heated activity. Soon, Sam's slender shadow loomed over her chair. “One match,” she bargained.

 

Hooking her index finger around the little piece connecting the frames together, Lena lowered the sunglasses and looked up and her friend, squinting. “Are you trying to kill me?”

 

The tall brunette chuckled, sitting down on the sand, “Playing under the sun isn't that bad,” Sam cooed, gesturing the objects around Lena, “staying still all day is. I can't recall you playing any kind of games.”

 

“Chess,” Lena moved herself higher on the backrest, “I play chess.” Sam gave her a look. “Chess is an international sport, mind you.”

 

“I wouldn't be surprised if you have a set of chess pieces and board here,” Sam joked but Lena laughed. 

 

“As the matter of fact, I do. Ruby asked me to teach her some moves,” she sat up and shoved her hand into the large bag.

 

“Only you, Lena Luthor, would bring chess to the beach,” Sam complained but didn't leave the umbrella shadow.

 

Lena pulled out the chess board and placed on the sand, “Do you know how to play?”

 

Sam tilted her head, shaking.

 

“Aw… I can show you how.”

 

Ruby ran to them from the net, panting with a bright smile on her face. “Mom! Aunt Lena! Are you guys playing chess?”

 

“You know I don't know how to play this, Rube,” Sam moved over to Lena’s side, “You two play, I’ll watch.”

 

Ruby grinned and took the spot on the opposite side of the board. Lena arranged the pieces and noticed that the sunlight was reaching further into the shadow. “Ruby, sit closer, the sun is getting to you.”

 

The little child grinned, “Don't worry, Aunt Lena, I have put on sunscreen.”

 

Lena suddenly realized she hadn't applied any and quickly searched for the tube in her bag.

 

“What are you looking for?” Sam asked.

 

“My sunscreen lotion. I forgot to put some on.”

 

“Oh, I have plenty,” Sam reached for her bag and pulled out a tube, “I'll put it on for you.”

 

The offer took Lena off-guard and she felt a bit self-conscious. “A-are you sure? I can do it on my own.”

 

Sam grinned, “It’s not a big deal. You won't be able to apply your own back. I do it for Ruby all the time, I know. Now sit still.”

 

“Okay…” Lena faced Ruby and continued arranging the chess pieces.

  
  
  


___

  
  
  
  


This was a mistake.

 

Sam hadn't thought about it when she offered to put sunscreen on Lena because she simply wanted to help her friend protected from the sun.

 

She should have thought about touching Lena’s smooth and creamy bare skin among the cool and moist squirt of the lotion. She should have thought about Lena not being her daughter but someone with smoldering eyes and full lips. She should have thought about her own turmoil every time she saw Lena wearing something revealing at work. The towel that had been wrapping around Lena’s shoulders had fooled her into thinking she could rub on the woman’s back without having some behind-closed-door thoughts involving only the two of them with even bigger lack of clothes.

 

_ Maybe that’s enough for her back. Shoulders now. _

 

She squeezed the tube to get more sunscreen onto her palm. Then she rubbed her hands together to have equal amount of the lotion on both hands. And she stared at Lena’s shoulders.

 

_ Here goes nothing. _

 

The moment her hands touched the ivory skin, something struck between her legs. Even though nobody would ever know her reaction to the touch, Sam still felt super embarrassed that she got hot and bothered when her daughter was sitting only a few feet away. This was so inappropriate and wrong.

 

Sam’s moral compass spun like crazy and she figured that she should get away from Lena quickly before her face began to show something.

 

She should pass this task to someone.

 

“Anyone wants to drink more coconuts?” She looked when Kara’s voice echoed into her ears. Kara! Her savior!

 

“I’ll go buy some. Can you finish here up for me?” She quickly threw the blonde the lotion and stood up, wiping the sand off her butts and stepped out of the shadow.

 

Kara caught the tube, confused. “Er… what am I supposed to do?”

 

“Lena hasn't put on any sunscreen,” Sam tipped and walked past her. She noticed Alex was returning to them as well with the volleyball on her hand. “Do you want a coconut?” she asked.

 

The older Danvers shrugged. “Sure.”

 

With the perfect excuse, Sam hurriedly escaped the space with the attractive woman who clearly had no idea how much she affected Sam.

  
  
  


___

  
  
  
  


Kara sat down behind Lena and noticed that Sam had done the task on Lena’s back, even though a bit too much. She could clearly see the shining reflective cream in the dip running from the middle of the back down and disappeared under the string of her bikini bottom.

 

Her face heated up when her eyes lingered a bit too long at the black cloth covering half of Lena’s ass.

 

_ Sunscreen. Hands. Back. Okay. _

 

When she had already squirted some lotion in her palm, Alex sat down next to Lena. “I haven't played chess in a while.”

 

The black-haired woman turned to her sister, invited, “Then come in, warm up with Ruby. I’m going to do Kara a favor and lie down.”

 

“Oh, she’s putting lotion on you?” Alex asked with a tone that somehow brought blood to Kara’s cheeks. She gave Kara a look. “Enjoy.”

 

Kara cleared her throat and looked away. Lena left the spot and laid herself down. The way she crouched low onto the towel spreading on the sand made Kara gulp as if she was thirsty but what she wanted was not water.

 

Lena sent her a look over her shoulders when she settled on the ground, spreading her entire backside to Kara’s eyes. “Don't miss any spot,” she said with a smirk.

 

_ Oh, Rao help me… _

 

Kara exhaled heavily and scooted closer, began to place her hands on the woman’s shoulders, massaging slowly. Her eyes were forced to stay focus on her hands even though they tended to drift down and glued to the way Lena’s breasts were pressed against the towel, popping out to the sides. They looked soft. Kara wondered if she could testify that.

 

Gulping away the dirty thought, Kara’s hands went along Lena’s arms.  _ Rao,  _ her skin was so cool and it felt so nice touching it.

 

“Kara, can you apply some lotion on my legs?” Lena asked, not looking up.

 

“S-sure…” Kara muttered and moved closer to her friend’s legs.

 

_ Wow, the curves. _

 

She shook her head and tried to put some lotion on her hands again and rubbed it along Lena’s thighs. Kara was fully aware that the skin on your thighs would be sensitive and even softer than any other part of your body, but  _ Rao _ , imagined what it felt if she dug her nails into this part. Maybe Lena would react...

 

_ No! That’s wrong! She trusts you. Sam trusts you! You can't think about stuff like this when your sister is right there, Kara!  _

 

The sun always gave her energy, suddenly became too much today. Kara needed to get out of here. And quick.

 

“Oh, look at that, out of sunscreen! I’ll go buy some,” she hurriedly stood up and hid the tube behind her back. Ruby and Alex looked up from their game, the youngest member of the group waved at her while Kara’s sister only smirked knowingly.

 

Supergirl could do everything.

 

Except for the deadly combination of Lena Luthor in a bikini and sunscreen.

 

It was embarrassing and humiliating for her to chicken out of such a simple task. Kara winced and turned around.

 

“Hurry back, Kara, I’m waiting,” Lena said after her.

 

_ I’m doomed. _

  
  
  


___

  
  
  
  


Sam had expected Kara to finish the task by the time she got back but the blonde wasn't under the umbrella when she returned.

 

“Hey, where is Kara?” she asked, sitting down next to Ruby and handed her daughter a coconut. Ruby happily took and drank from it.

 

“She went to buy more sunscreen,” Alex answered, taking a sip from her own coconut.

 

“I just bought it this morning. How is it out already?”

 

“I have no idea,” Alex grinned and leaned down on her left elbow, “but Lena wouldn't get her skin protected today.”

 

The said woman didn't respond to her name being mentioned. Sam pointed at her, “She’s sleeping?”

 

Alex shrugged. “I guess.”

 

“Let’s bury Aunt Lena in the sand!” Ruby suggested with mischief.

 

Sam normally would protest pranking people but since her eyes seemed to glue to the way Lena’s legs spread out on the towel, it was best to hide her wrongful stares while the woman was sleeping. “Let’s do that!”

 

“Would she be mad?” Alex arched an eyebrow, collecting the chess pieces to have more space.

 

“Probably,” Sam grinned.

  
  
  


___

  
  
  
  


“I would  _ never  _ go out with you guys again,” Lena complained as she wiped her hands constantly on her thighs to get rid of the sand that refused to drop because they had been mixed with the sunscreen that Kara had applied too much earlier.

 

“Aunt Lena, it was fun!” Ruby cackled crazily.

 

“Your skin is protected,” Sam added with a guilty look.

 

Lena pouted, “I hate you all.”

 

“Aw, you should take shower,” Alex suggested, giving Lena another clean towel.

 

Lena nodded, “You don't say. It would take days for me to get rid of the sand.”

 

In the corner of her eyes, Kara was walking to them. Lena walked to her and grabbed her hand.

 

“Woah, what happened?” the blonde asked, confused.

 

“They buried me under sand. I’m going to take a shower,” Lena pulled Kara along, “Come with me.”

 

Kara blinked furiously, blushing. “W-what? Shower? With you?”

 

“Yeah, at the public shower right over there,” she pointed at the booth not too far away from them, “I need someone to help me with the sand on my back.”

 

“Oh! Okay!” Kara smiled in relief. Lena couldn't help but teasing her.

 

“Were you thinking about the private shower room?” she smirked at the flustered reporter.

 

“Pffff, no…” Kara looked away, scratching her neck, “let’s get you clean up.”

 

Lena finished the tease with a wink, “I wouldn't mind if we take that to the private booth, though.”

 

She laughed at the way Kara’s eyes nearly fell out of the sockets, her mouth dropped open and closed but couldn't form any word.

 

Maybe coming to the beach wasn't a bad idea after all. 


End file.
